


I am Sorry and Goodbye

by Azurame_Neve, Sesuo_Maisora



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Sword Art Online
Genre: Author was depressed and sleep deprived, Death of Character, Depressions, Did this in 2 hours and author regret nothing, Gen, Suicide, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesuo_Maisora/pseuds/Sesuo_Maisora
Summary: AU where Tsuna and his guardians are trapped in Sword Art Online as well, instead of making them proud, he failed them. He failed them and it was all his fault.Setting: Tsuna never get to know his guardians face to face, but all of them met online. Tsuna could no longer know.





	I am Sorry and Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware of grammar and spelling mistakes. I was planning to write a more happier version of KHR x SAO fic, but this happened. Shit happens and I guess, then that's all.

There was always this pitch, black guilt sitting at the back of Sawada Tsunayoshi's mind. Constantly, constantly reminding him of his lonely past. It is always there, reminding him of the things he should never forget. A feeling of someone's hand stuck in his stomach, poking and scrambling the contents of his stomach.

_Like how useless he is-_

He remembers of times where his bullies always tripped him, teased him. It started off small and verbal bullying. As time goes, they took advantage of his meek and timid attitude, they began punching him, taking his money, throwing his lunches and making fun of him whenever they could. No one would help him, because he did not ask for help. He was too scared to ask for help anyways. They would mock him, that he can't do anything right, all he did would be useless because he is  **useless.**

_Like how weak he is-_

He remembers how he trips on nothing, could not even walk down the stairs without tripping down. He can not get a mark higher than 15 on his math test. His brain could not let him understand the Math that was not taught properly to him. His textbooks always ruined because he could not take care of them. He could not run as fast as his female classmates, he could not even defend himself from his bullies. All because he is  **weak**.

* * *

 Even with how terrible life treats him, God gave him something he can be proud of. 

His mother bought him a computer, Tsuna finally found out of a virtual of Internet, games and role playing. He gained friends, he trained his fingers to play better in games. He even made himself a name in games, where he gets recongnized as someone, as _somebody_. Not Dame-Tsuna, but Natsu.

He met new friends,  **Smokingbomb, Baseballfan, Boxingsun, Grapejuice, Mist, Hibari and Chrome**. Friends he knew online, and friends he got really well with. Friends that does not know that he is Dame-Tsuna. Even when he is not Dame anymore -Natsu, they call him by his username in games-, he must never let his guard down. He must not let his weakness bring him down. He has friends to protect now. He has something he deems of precious, he has friends and family that loved him. He have a future waiting for him to create for his wonderful family and friends. However, things happens. Now that he is stuck in a game with his online friends. He is stuck, stuck with no way out-

_He is just a burden-_

His friends and him are all stuck in the game called "Sword Art Online" because he recommend it to them. How it would be fun because he was one of the beta players, but now they are stuck inside a death game. A game with no way out unless someone cleared all 100 levels. They are all stuck, stuck with no way out- all because, all because of _him_. He took his friends away from their family, away from whatever they were doing in the real life.

_He doesn't let anyone be happy-_

Tsuna watches as how his friends despaired. **Grapejuice** was just a 5 year old kid that gotten into this game because of Tsuna and now he has no one to rely but Tsuna because it was him who led him here. **Baseballfan** was sadden, for the fact he is no longer with his father and that he could no longer play baseball with his teammates. **Boxingsun** was shouting, although he did say it wasn't Tsuna's fault but he separated him with his younger precious sister. The rest did not care, but they were annoyed.

 _Then there is his sweet, kind, l_ **on** ** _e_** l _y mother._

Tsuna remembers times where his mother cried alone for his father. His mother who smiled kindly for him, never being actually angry for him for having bad grades. She always prepared a warm dinner and a bath for him. She who always waited for him, smiled to him even when he knows everyone said things about him to his mother. His mother was too good for him. Too good for _the_ Dame-Tsuna to have.

* * *

 

The game were fine, his ability to fight and guide was good. His friends and him leveled up quickly, they even made a guild. A guild just all eight of them. However, it must have been his sin. He was too careless, he was too full of himself that he decided to lead **Grapejuice** and **Chrome** to think they could have defeated monsters and gain extra money all by themselves as the others went to buy a place for the guild for them.

The cost? They came back to find a letter that both of them went to their new planned place to hunt monsters for more money. It was a place that their levels were not enough to defeat. When they go search for them, they were met with a bad news. The announcements saying,  _"Player Grapejuice and Chrome have died. They have died and killed by monsters."_

Tsuna blamed himself. **Mist** and **Smokingbomb** were blaming Tsuna who was too naive as the guild leader, that he let them believe they were strong enough and when they knew they weren't strong enough, they died. It was all his fault, he let his friends down. The deep guilt in him grew, he was useless. Like how his bullies alwasy said, Dame, Dame, Dame. He was not good enough. He--

_He does not even deserve to live._

* * *

 

_**Two years later...**  
_

They were freed from the game, Tsuna was 13 years old by then. Those who have died in the game, had all came back alive. Those who died of technical problems, like their NerveGear taken out by force stayed dead.

Tsuna lived until the end, he was a guild leader with no guild members alive. The players calls him the Death God, that guided all his teammates to death. **Mist** and **Hibari** left the guild. There was one time when they fought and there was a monster boss that time to kill both of them when they weren't paying enough attention. **Baseballfan** and **Smokingbomb** was weak in HP that Tsuna was a bit too late to come with potions when they died.  **Boxingsun** died when his NerveGear was taken off his real body in real life by accident.

Tsuna was always a bit too late, he was _always_ late. Even when he and Kirito, another player helped clear the game, he was still a little too late in letting Asuna-san, die because he did not help Kirito in time who also died along with the final boss. Even though, many had acknowledge Tsuna as a powerful hand to hand combat master, martial arts player, he was never adored. He let too many deaths and perhaps it was because of him.

In the end, he wanted to strength the bonds between his online friends to end up breaking their bonds into forever broken pieces.

* * *

 

Tsuna left the hospital alone, he woke up to an understanding that his parents divorced and his mother committed suicide a week ago when she could no longer handle the loneliness and despair. Her husband left her because she could not even take care of their son properly, she could not even talk to her son, he was probably going to be in coma forever and she cannot handle the huge debt anymore.

_Itwasallmyfaultthateveryonearoundmedied-_

He got told off once by Kurosawa Hana, his classmates, shouting at his face for dragging Ryohei -Boxingsun- to death by asking him to join the game. The fact that Tsuna was a beta player was known by Hana and Kyoko, Hana blamed him for the death of Sasagawa Kyoko's brother, Ryohei. His first ever crush, felt the despair and sadness of her older brother leaving her for no reason, without a goodbye.

_Itwasallbecauseofme-_

His only, online friends died because of him. His mother died because of him.

_Iwastoocareless-_

_Ishouldhaveknownnothinggoodcomestome-_

He caused grieve for everyone else. He even made his crush sad, probably because he as Dame to think he could even fall in love.

Everything he did was a mistake, he was the cause of this mistake. It was all his fault. 

_ThatIbringtheworstforeveryone-_

_That's why-_

Inside his empty room, a rope connected with the ceiling fan. He kicks the chair below him and let his body hang on air. Leaving a note on his table, with his ugly hand writing for Reborn to find out weeks later. 

**_I am sorry, so I will take this curse away so no one could ever be_ ** _**affected**._

 

 

 

 


End file.
